Demonic mutants
by Black Rose Minamino
Summary: Demons and mutants have always lived oblivious to eachother. Why wouldn't they? They're completely different things....Right? YYHxXMen
1. Chapter 1 Troubled

**_Demonic mutants_**

_Troubled_

"What's it this time, toddler?" Yuusuke Urameshi asked impatiently, opening his communicator, thing he hadn't done since a long while. He disliked the communicator a lot, by the way; it was _pink_ and _girly_. But he always brought it with him in case something important came up.

Their boss, the all mighty ruler Koenma, always chose the most random and worse time to call them for some mission. And every mission seemed to take days or months to accomplish.

And it wasn't a good moment either. Yuusuke was back home after 3 months of being in the Makai. Now, the demon world may already have a unique king after the last tournament, but the ones that had been rulers once -Mukuro, Yomi and at Raizen's death, Yuusuke- still had some matters to take care about. For instance, Yuusuke had to convince hesitant Raizen's followers to keep on with their lives and find a work or something. He had also found Hiei around a forest while he was taking a walk for relaxation.

They had talked and Yuusuke received then the notice that Hiei wasn't going to stay in the Makai anymore. Looked like someone had spread rumors about Hiei being Yukina's lost brother. Rumors that were true, and rumors that lead Yukina to go in a search for Hiei. She and Kuwabara would soon be looking through the Makai in hopes of finding the fire demon, with escorts Koenma was forced to send for them. Kuwabara was not happy with the notice, but he was not angry either. He was kind of in a state of unbelieving shock. Hiei was not going to stay there and just be found.

Yuusuke guessed he did not want to face Yukina yet. Sure enough he needed time to kill whoever spread the rumors before going to Yukina and tell her that those all were just senseless rumors and that her brother was dead. But in the mean time he would be in the ningenkai, finding the person who had spread the rumors with Kurama's help. That had been 3 months ago, when he started his visit to Makai.

Mukuro was sad to lose Hiei, she had commented to the detective, who didn't quite believed it. The boy got the slight idea that Hiei also wanted to leave Makai to get away from Mukuro. Yuusuke always thought there was something between them, but maybe it didn't work so well, or maybe there was nothing at all and they had just fought. He didn't go to deep in the matter while he made his little visit to Mukuro.

Next stop had been Yomi's.

Yomi was having some problems with his son and Yuusuke had sparred with the kid once. He had no doubt he would be stronger than his father someday, but until then said father would have to ground him and teach the kid some manners. Yuusuke had decided not to get too involved with these family issues either.

Kurama had returned to his semi-normal life while doing missions for Koenma for the sake of keeping his powers trained as always. He was head of the class as always, and even when his step-brother had grown to not like him so much, he had a nice relationship with his step-father. Shuichi's dislike towards Kurama was mainly just the fact he was jealous because Kurama got many attention even when the guy didn't seem to want to get it. Also there were his perfect grades and sudden disappearances until late without being grounded for the last.

Kuwabara by his side, was being chased by girls because he was the top of his class. He had not completely left the team Urameshi, but he was not seen near them as often. Yuusuke knew, though, that he still had his friend to call upon if he had troubles or wanted a partner in fight. Kazuma's style of thinking hadn't changed much, nor the effort he tried and gave to the school. And his heart still belonged to his dear Yukina, hence to why the guy offered to search for Hiei with her even when it would interfere with his classes for a while.

The last factor that made this a wrong moment to call was that Keiko had just left Yuusuke.

After Yuusuke went missing for quite some time for training in the Makai after the tournament, yet returned to Keiko and his friends, everything seemed to be okay and back to normal. Keiko somehow got the lazy detective to put effort in school and Yuusuke managed to get into studies again, keeping average B grades. Also, there were times when he was called from the Makai to take care of some matters that involved people from what once would have been called his kingdom. This matters could take from a 10-minutes phone call to a trip of 2 days to Makai. Keiko, even when glad the boy took care of his responsibilities, felt she was being pushed aside and that she didn't receive much attention from Yuusuke.

She had tried to talk to him about leaving aside the demon matters and focus on his life, but Yuusuke did not want to give it up. He liked his work and loved to fight. Keiko and him soon noticed they were too different and broke up. Yuusuke had more free time since then, not having to argue with Keiko. His grades went up to A-, but he was depressed at losing the girl he still was in love with. No, depressed wasn't the right word. More like, very easy to annoy and silent.

He had been thinking about all this and how he had too many pressure for being a 18-years old when the communicator had started to vibrate in the chest pocket of his jacket. He was not in mood for another mission. He was not in mood for anything, actually.

However, his expression turned from upset and bored to surprised and worried as he looked at the communicator's little screen and did not see the chubby face he was used to.

"Kurama?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow in surprise.

The eyes of the teen were narrow and he was frowning slightly. His emerald eyes were wary.

"Yuusuke." He greeted in a deadly calm voice. "Glad to see you're indeed back."

"Eh… yeah. What's the matter? You seem troubled."

"You think so? Well, I would be grateful if you could come over to my house."

The detective blinked at this. Since when Kurama called to invite him over? Of course there had to be something going on there.

"Alright, I'm on my way."

"Thank you."

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or X-men, neither I own the characters.**_

_**Comments are appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Visit

**_Demonic mutants_**

_Visit_

Kurama, or Shuichi Minamino as he was called in the human world, was enjoying himself in the forest-like area behind his house. They had just successfully found the low demon who had spread rumors about Hiei being Yukina's brother.

It seemed that it had been some twisted revenge from some low level demon who was not happy with the results of the last tournament. He went against Hiei simply because he was associated with Yuusuke.It seemed the twohad been lucky. The demon was to send a letter to Kurama's mother with all the truth about his son.

Kurama held said letter in his right hand, or rather, the rest of the ashes of what once was said letter.

Hiei had burnt it after both had read it, having intercepted a minion of the demon, who was to hand it personally to Shiori. The minion was dead by now, being one of the lowest class of demons. Hiei had took the information he needed from the demon and went for the scum that tried to ruin their lives. Though, Kurama foundthe tryrather funny.

He could easily tell his mother that it was a prank from some student and she would believe him, and even when it would be hard to face Yukina when he told her, Hiei could make her think those were just rumors, either talking to her or using his Jagan to convince her.

It had been a futile effort from the low class demon. By now surely Hiei had found the demon, if not killed him already. Where had the person found all that information about them, he did not know.

'_Fox.'_ Came the fire demon's voice in his mind.

'_You found him.'_ Said Kurama. It was not a question.

'_But it's not a demon.'_

The redhead let go of the ashes in his hand, leaving the wind to scatter them around the trees he loved so much. He waited patiently for an explanation. It would be useless to ask if Hiei didn't knew or didn't want to answer. The fire demon was just that way.

'_The body, the scent and the aura are human, but this... this person has powers like the demons. It's not spiritual. A bit of the aura is demonic, though not enough to be called a half breed.'_ The fire demon stated.

'_I see. I'm afraid to tell you that I have no information about such creature, though.'_ The kitsune said, walking back to his house.

He knew he wouldn't get further reply and that he would have to wait until another person like that appeared, because without a solid answer, Hiei would kill the demon or whatever it was, as he had planned from the beginning. It was a bit annoying to Kurama but knew he couldn't do much about it. One person alone couldn't deny vengeance to a forbidden child.

Hiei wasn't what you would call 'reckless'. He did think things through, maybe as much as Kurama did, but he didn't like thinking about matters he thought had no importance to him directly.

Kurama arrived his house and entered, closing the door with a soft _click_. There was no one home but he and his mother, who was in the living room watching TV. He went and sat down on the sofa next to her. She was watching a game show and smiled at her son to acknowledge him. He smiled back and they both turned to look at the current show.

Kurama couldn't complain about his life.

He got to fight, even if it was by working for Koenma, which meant his powers were good as ever even if he didn't use all of them.

His family was nice. Shuichi, his stepbrother, could be more kind and stop being so suspicious and wary around Kurama, but the laterdidn't mind that much. And every once a while he and his friends would meet in Genkai's temple just to talk, like they used to when they had to stick around each other. He hadn't saw much of Yuusuke due to his friend's responsibilities, but he saw Hiei very often while they looked for the bastard that went against them.

Also, his Youko side was becoming easier to control.

Yes, Kurama's life was just fine. Not perfect, just fine. Maybe perfect was when he had all he had now, but still could see the gang daily. Even at hard situations, they were able to make fun of each other and have a good time, even when their lives where in danger... Yes, then his life had been near to perfect, in the good old times.

Sometimes he wished something important would show up just so they could get together again, just to revive those times when everything was harder, but it seemed so easy. He thought of this as he leaned against the couch, no longer paying attention to the show, which sound served now as a mere and really bad lullaby. A lullaby that made Kurama want to close his eyes and drift into slumber.

A knock in the door called Shiori's attention and brought the redhead back to his senses. He stood up before his mother could and smiled down at her.

"I'll go." He said.

Shiori just nodded, beaming at her son's manners, and returned to watch the television.

The kitsune headed to the main door and frowned slightly as he reached for the door knob. The aura in the other side of the door was of many humans, though Kurama doubted those were his friends, partners of school that always seemed to want to ask for help in study, or people offering subscriptions to a magazine.

He opened the door with a smile of greeting to the persons in front of him. He gave a glance at each of the persons and made swift mental notes.

One of them, a woman, had fiery red hair like his, but darker. Another, a man, could be recognized by those sunglasses he used. The third one, a man also, had a very... interesting style of hair, though not as interesting as Hiei's or Yuusuke's. The last one was a woman with white hair. Kurama didn't knew which stood out more of the group, they didn't even look Japanese, and in a closer examination of their aura, he felt a familiar energy in them. Demonic energy.

He frowned mentally. It seemed they were the same kind of person Hiei had found. At a tug in his mental defenses and placed more strength in them. The fox noticed how the red haired woman stiffened a bit. He still smiled at the people.

"_Konnichiwa!"_ He greeted.

The persons looked at him blankly.

"Do you speak English?" The white haired woman asked, words clear and kind of loud.

Kurama didn't let his smile down.

"Yes, I do." He said. The relief almost showed in their faces at his perfect English that lacked of weird Japanese accent. "What is it I can do for you?"

The red haired woman came forward with a reassuring smile. The other woman and the guy with the glasses were smiling as well, though the other man with funny hair didn't and just looked bored.

"It's not about what you can do for us, is about what we can do for you. My name is Jean Grey." The woman with red hair said to him softly.

Kurama's smile dropped a bit and he allowed a bit of confusion to show in his face, a normal reaction from any normal human.

"Well, then, what can you do for me?" Kurama asked, changing the question.

"Teach you how to control what makes you different from other people." The man with the sunglasses said. They talked in a comforting but stern tone that was starting to annoy the fox.

Kurama laughed mentally. Was it some kind of joke? He could control his powers perfectly, though maybe these people didn't knew who they were talking to. Kurama dropped his smile and calmly replied.

"I think you're confusing me with someone else." He said, and went to close the door.

He didn't want these people around his mother, in any case. The man with the weird hair reached up and stopped the door from closing.

"There's no mistake, your name is Shuichi Minamino, right? Your powers are too big. Obviously you can't control them, can you?" Jean asked, ignoringKurama'srather rude attempt tomake them go away.The tone in her voice suggested she was completely right, and that she understood Kurama like none could.

Kurama frowned slightly. He was starting to really dislike her. She did sound a bit worried, but what she had said was mostly an insult for the great thief.

"I'm just fine, I really think you made a mistake." The man with funny hair took his hand back and Kurama closed the door, heading to the stairs and up to his room.

He didn't mean to ignore his mother's look of concern but he had to call someone. He opened up his mind and thought of calling Hiei, but raised his barriers as he noticed someone was trying to look into his mind, probably that Jean woman. He cursed under his breath. Just what did this people want with him? Now he couldn't even call Hiei mentally because that woman would mess with it and hear everything they said. That or she would get killed by Hiei's jagan for being so rude as to go into a private mind conversation.

He paced around in his room, being able to feel them still outside his house.

He went over to his closet and rummaged through a pair of shirts. Sure enough he found a little communicator there. Kurama had left it there because he wasn't called as often as Yuusuke or Kuwabara, so he found no use in carrying it everywhere he went.

There was only one person he could think of calling besides Hiei. Kuwabara was out in the Makai with Yukina, and the fox didn't felt like bothering Genkai. Maybe the person he was calling couldn't give him a suggestion, but he could at least help to fight if the situation asked for it. Kurama did not knew what the capacities of these people were, and if they had enough power, Kurama wouldn't be able to defeat them, at least not by himself.

Opening the small communicator, he clicked a sequence of 4 numbers on the tiny buttons and waited.

"What's it this time, toddler?" The answer came before the image in the small screen even focused. Yuusuke's surprise to see Kurama instead of the _toddler_ was obvious as he cocked an eyebrow. "Kurama?"

Kurama looked at him with a serious expression.

"Yuusuke." He greeted in a calm voice.

That kind of voice that one never heard from Kurama unless he was in the middle of a dilemma. He would use that voice while trying to find a solution to his problem, examining the situation from all points of view, with a precision one couldn't expect from a human, but from a computer.

Then again, Kurama was not _human_, was he?

"Glad to see you're indeed back." Kurama knew Yuusuke had been out in the Makai for nearly 3 months. He wasn't aware of Yuusuke and Keiko breaking up, but that wasn't very relevant to him at the moment.

"Eh… yeah. What's the matter? You seem troubled." Yuusuke commented, starting to understand Kurama was not calling to just say hi or welcome.

"You think so?" The redhead asked, though very aware of it. "Well, I would be grateful if you could come over to my house."

The detective's imagein the screenblinked at this. Kurama knew things were starting to click into place in his brain

"Alright, I'm on my way." He said, recognizing the signals that said Kurama was in some kind of problem and putting them together to discover the secret message: _Duh, yeah, I'm troubled._ _Come over here and help me out, if you would. Oh, and I'm really glad you're back, but first bring yourbutt here._

"Thank you." Was Kurama's reply before closing the communicator.

Just then he sensed thatthe strangers weren't _outside_ his house anymore.

* * *

_TBC_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu hakusho or X-men, neither I own the characters.**_

_**Comments are appreciated.**_


End file.
